Awake
by SilverLipes1982
Summary: When Reggan James loses her job, then is evicted from her apartment she turns to her best firend Jeff for advice. Not wanting to upset her half brother Shannan Moore, she moves in with Jeff. I know the summary isn't that good, but I haven't desiced wher


_This is story in a bout a character Named Reggan James who I am considering writign a series of stories about. Weather this chapter is well liked or not will determine if I make this the first story, or if i forget th echaracter all together. _

* * *

Regan James rubbed her hands over her tired eyes, and looked at the man infront of her. The much taller man frowned fists clenched, temper rising. Alessa was tired of dealing with jerks like him, but it was part of the job.

"Look sir I can't give you a refund you opened the game. It's against store policy." She stared up at his frownign face, and expected him to hit her at any moment.

"I don't give a damn about your policy. You should have never let my son buy it to beging with. THere is a warnign lable. He is only 13." The man leaned in closer. "I suggest you give me my money back."

Regan stared up at him, "I will have to get my manager to help you sir, because I cna not authorize a refund for an opened game. Especialy without a recipt."

The man growled at her, anand Regan jumped back. She waved a manager over, and cleared her throaght.

Anderson was a large man himself. HE wasn't easily imtimidated either. He steped behind the counter and looked at the man. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is you have an incompetant fool working." The man hissed pointign a large finger at Regan.

"Sir there is no need to insult her."

"He wants to return an opened game." Regan explained not bothering to make eyecontact anylonger.

"It was sold to an underage kid. She should be fired for lettign it happen."

"I am not a cashier sir. I did not sel it to him." Regan shook her head throwing her hands up.

"I am sure you had somethign to do with it with that smart mouuth of yours. I have another use for that mouth that shoudl keep it busy enough for the adults to talk."

Andre asarted to opened his mouth, but it was too late. Regan jumped up onto the counter and slapped the man across his face. "ANd I got a use for my foot that should plugg the hole in you ass up too dickhead."

"Regan James get down. We do not strike customers." ANdre pulled her off the counter and away form teh customer who was yellign profanities at teh girl. Threatening to sue.

"He crossed a line Andre." Regan hissed.

Andre sighed, "And so did you. YOu know our policy."

Regan growled herslef this time, and toook the Green vest off tossign it at Andre, "Yeah I know the poloicy."

Regan turned and stomped towards teh fornt doors. ANdre callign after her, but she didnt' care anymore. She had kept her mouth shut until the man started givign her nasty comments. SHe was usualy a calm girl. THis time she was through. She wouldn't stand there and let some man belittle her jsut becasue he didn't like the rules. She was sure ANdre would take the game back though. It wasn't her problem anywyas. SHe was no longer an employee of Basicly-Mart.

...

Jeff Hardy slammed ten shot glasses down on teh table and smiled looking at Shannon Moore. THe an smirked back lickign his lips. ANd jeff sat acrosss from him, and was soon joing by Matt Hardy.

"Ok boys you know the game. If you have done it you take a shot." Jeff grined and placed the bottle of tequila in the center of the table.

Shannon smiled, "I have never... broken a bone."

Jeff and Matt shook their heads ans both took their shoot.

"Lame man.,.. totaly lame."

Shannon shrugged and watched the wheels turn in Jeff's head, "I have never kissed a man."

Shannon gorwled, "He kissed me man..."

"Take the shoot dude" Matt hissed smiling.

Shannon took the shoot and looked at his two friends. They heard the door open, and Regan walked in tossing her camafloge bag aside and takign off the green vest. She grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby draw, and began cuttign teh vest into little peices. All three men stared at her consfused.

"Um..,.sugar... you know you will need that for work tommorow right?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Not if I got fired I won't." SHe hissed tossign the peiced in the trash and walking over to the table.

"What happened?" matt asked watching her fall into a chair with a thump.

"This large large asshole wanted to return a game that his son had opened. His kid was liek 13 or soimething, but someone sold him the game anyways. I told him the game was opened I coudln't take it. THen when I called Andre over he started insulting me. TOl dme he had soethign to put in my smart mouth that would shut me up. So I climbed onto the counter and slapped him, then told him my foot owuld plug up his asshole."

The three started laughing and shakign their h eads. Regan sighed, and let her head slam into the table.

"I never saw you get mad before Reggie." Jeff patted her back. "It will be ok there are other jobs out there. You coudl be Shannon's maid."

"Screw you hardy." Reggie hissed leaing back in her chair.

The three of them began laughing harder, adn Reggie stood up shakign her head. "Thanks for all your support asssholes."

Jeff stodo up and followed her to the fridge. "We are just havign soem fun Regan. Calm down."

Shannon smirked, "Yeah put that carona in your smart mouth and shut up."

Once again teh three started laughing. ANd Reggie grabed a loaf of bread and tossed it at Shannon hittign himin teh head, and causign Matt and Jeff to laugh even harder.

Reggie grabed the carona and poped the cap off takign a sip and lookign at Jeff. He gave a smile, and whiped the tears form teh corners of his eyes. Then he gave her a seriou look.

"Everythign will work out for you Reggie. It always dose."

Regan sighed, adn looked down at teh floor. Jeff watched her, as did the other two men. Matt adn Shannon looked at Jeff with raised eyebrows, adn Jeff shrugged.

"Come on lets talk.' He said guidign her out by the pool. The two sat down, adn Jeff leaned forward studyign her.

"You know you can tell me anythign Reggie. I am your best friend after all."

Reggie sighed, adn leaned agaisnt the chair. "It's just... I owe Mr. Karmon $500 next week, and... now I won't have it."

Jeff watched her a moment. She reached up rubbign her tired eyes, and then took another sip of her drink. "IIF I dont' have the whole thing he's evicting me."

Jeff placed a hand on her knee, and tilted her head towards him, "Then you move into my guest room. No arguments. Your my best friend I will take care of you."

Reggie gave a smile, "You don't have to do that Jeff."

He nodded standign up, "Sure I do. I have to take care of you. It's my duty as your best friend."

Reggie smiled, adn stood up hugging Jeff. "You are the best. What woudl I do without you?"

"Probably be cleaning Shannons apartment if it wasn't for me."

Reggie cringed and lokd upat Jeff. "That's just gross.

The two laughed, and headed back towards teh door. Regan grabed Jeff's arm, "Hey don't mention anything to Shannon about me beign evicted,. YOu know how he worries about me."

"YOu have my word." Jeff said smiling at her. "It will be our secret.


End file.
